My Heroes
by licorice-bear
Summary: JD starts to notice some strange things about himself and some others.


**My Heroes**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Heroes or Scrubs. They belong to… whoever it is they belong to.

**Notes:** This is a Scrubs/Heroes crossover, leaning more towards Scrubs.  
As far as Scrubs continuity:  
- This would probably be taking place in Season 6ish  
- Jennifer-Dylan doesn't exist in our world.  
- JD still believes that Kim lost the baby

As far as Heroes continuity:  
- Late Season 2 of Heroes

**Prologue: You May Say I'm a Dreamer…**

A day off at the hospital, none of interns had paged him once in the two hours since he had woken up. As far as JD was concerned today was going a fantastic day.

And since those two hours since he had woken up he hadn't even moved from his bed. He was still slightly wrapped up in the covers staring at the ceiling. As a doctor just being able to take the time to breath and enjoy such peaceful surroundings was rare. Two hours of just staring and thinking might be pushing it just a little.

JD finally untangled himself from the mess of blankets before sitting up. He looked over at the stuffed dead dog sitting over in the corner. "Mornin' Rowdy!" He felt a few joints in his back pop as he got up and stretched.

A quick shower and ten minutes of perfecting his hair later, JD was in the kitchen making himself a late but still delicious breakfast. "Hey oh it's waffle time won't you have some waffles of mine?" His eyes tilted up at a pounding sound coming from the ceiling. "It's two o'clock in the afternoon Mrs. Faust! If you're still asleep at this time of day maybe I should put a stake through your heart!"

As JD sat down on the couch ready to shove waffles into his mouth he noticed the light on his answering machine had a blinking number 1 on it. He sighed and pressed the button wondering who had called him.

"Yo JD it's Turk! Listen, I know we were supposed to hang tonight but Izzy's had this cough for a couple of days. Carla wants me to take care of her instead of the nanny tonight. You can come over for a little while if you want but we gotta be quiet and you have to be out before Carla's shift ends-" A door closing was heard.

"Turk you'd better not be inviting JD over here while the baby is sick."

"No baby! Anyways, I'll see you tonight-" It sounded like someone was fumbling with the phone.

"Give me that." And that was Carla. "JD Izzy is sick, she's needs rest. I'm sure you and Turk can hang out another time. Bye."

JD sat his plate down and sighed before leaning forward putting resting his chin on his hands. "Now I've got a full day with nothing to do." He looked towards the bedroom with a pouty look on his face as he saw Rowdy sitting in the doorway. "It'd be better if you were alive for real."

As if on cue, he went off into a fantasy. Rowdy came bounding out of the bedroom with one of JD's old shoes his mouth.

"What'd I tell you about chewing on my shoes?"

The dog responded by dropping the shoe and laying down on the ground, head on his paws with his tail between his legs. It whined with pleading eyes obviously wanting his owner to not be mad and play with him.

JD smiled as he bent down to pick up the shoe. "Fine. You want it boy?"

Rowdy sat up and barked with his tail wagging happily. JD wagged the shoe in front of the dog's face as it barked again and started begging.

"Alright Rowdy! Go get it!" He threw the shoe back into his room and kneeled down as he waited for Rowdy to return with the shoe. The dog came back and dropped the shoe in front of JD sitting back and barking again. JD reached out to pet him with a smile on his face. "Who's a good boy? You are Rowdy!"

A knock out the door busted JD out of his thoughts. Funnily enough he found himself in the same exact position on the floor that he had been in his fantasy.

A louder knock came this time followed by an angry mans voice. "Dorian! Open the hell up!"

JD bounded over to his door only to come face to face with his landlord Claude. The man looked so greasy and red it looked like he had just gotten done bathing in a fryer.

"Hey Claude! What can I-" He was interrupted by the landlord shoving him to the side and looking around the room. "Won't you come in?"

Claude ignored him as he ran into JD's bed room. He was in there for only a few seconds, the sound of a door opening and shutting was the last thing JD heard before he came back out of the room. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

Claude went over to the bathroom and flung open the door and looked frantically around inside. "The dog. Mrs. Faust called me and told me she heard barking from down here!"

"The only dog here is Rowdy and he's been dead for like 20 years."

Claude looked at the stuffed dead dog sitting in front of JD's bed. "There's gotta be a real dog in here somewhere. I heard it too right before you answered the door."

"_I can't stand my landlord. There's gotta be a way to get him out of here."_

JD titled his head back as he went into yet another fantasy. This time Rowdy burst out of the bedroom snarling at Claude causing him to fall to the ground. He just watched as the dog grabbed the back of the landlord bathrobe and started pulling and tearing.

"What the hell are you doing Dorian? Call it off!"

JD just laughed. "You kinda deserve it because you're a little bit of a jerk. Beside Rowdy won't hurt you."

Claude climbed over to JD and grabbed his ankle. "Please."

He snapped out of it because that grip felt so real. He looked down to see his landlord still clinging to his ankle with pleading eyes.

"Claude you okay?"

Claude looked back to where the dog had been. "Why you-" He took off his bathrobe. "This is my favorite robe!" He looked at it and inspected it as his eyes went wide. "But- There were-" He looked around expecting to see a dog nearby. "How did-"

"Claude?"

"I'm givin' you a month to find another place to live Dorian." With that the landlord got up from the floor with his hand to his heart. "I want you out of my complex." Claude hobbled over to the door and slammed it shut again.

JD looked down at the floor and then at Rowdy who was still in the doorway of his bedroom. "What just happened?"

\\\\---////

**And that's it for this chapter. Sorry to make it so short.**


End file.
